La pasión de Judas
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: ¿Qué habrá detrás de este enigmático personaje de la biblia y la relación con su maestro? Jesús/Judas. Tabla de lemmon para retos a la carta
1. Chapter 1

**La pasión de Judas**

**Resumen:** ¿Qué habrá detrás de este enigmático personaje de la Biblia y la relación con su maestro? Jesús/Judas. Tabla de lemmon para retos a la carta

* * *

_Desde ya afirmo que no pretendo ni es mi intención ofender ninguna fe, el fic fue escrito por puro entretenimiento y sepan que me esforcé por hacerlo lo más tolerable posible, considerando de quienes se trataba. En cualquier caso, pueden tener la seguridad que los trabajos fuertes los publicaré en mi cuenta de Slasheaven, el cual pueden ubicar en mi perfil._

* * *

**Beso**

Judas apenas recordaba cómo había empezado. La fiebre que en esos últimos días lo había atacado le había impedido mantenerse plenamente consciente de todo cuanto pasaba. Estaban en la pequeña casa de una amable viuda, recuperando fuerzas para continuar con su peregrinaje. Afuera llovía y tronaba furiosamente, lo sabía por el sonido que llegaba a sus oídos y las gotas que se colaban entre el techo de paja, empapando gratamente su frente, ya húmeda a causa del sudor.

Sólo su maestro Jesús se encontraba con él, los otros discípulos cenaban todavía en la otra habitación y sus voces, aunque cercanas, eran difíciles de distinguir. Su maestro se encargaba de voltear el paño en su frente, refrescándolo, y exprimirlo a un lado de la cama de vez en cuando, para a continuación mojarlo en un cuenco del suelo y volver a colocárselo. De a momentos dejaba posar su áspera mano en esa zona, pero no salía de ella el agradable calor que lo envolvió cuando le fue concedida su gracia divina, sólo le transmitía el frío que se adhería a su carne.

Sus pensamientos le eran ocultos en el silencio verbal que llevaba y lo que menos le agradaba era su expresión angustiada, poco común en su semblante normalmente calmado. Quería preguntarle el porqué no le quitaba ese mal abrasador con su toque, pero la falta de saliva y su creciente atontamiento no le permitían formar frases coherentes. Su maestro debió notar sus dudas expresadas en sus ojos, porque en seguida le dedicó una media sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Lo lamento, querido Judas—le musitó apaciblemente, siendo su voz una manantial que casi adormecía su molestia—. No puedo obrar fuera de la voluntad de mi Padre, ni siquiera para mis propios deseos.

No era la primera vez que lo decía, ni tampoco significaba una novedad para Judas molestarse por ello.

—Aunque hay algo extraño, parece que quisiera otra cosa—susurró el maestro como para sí, quitándole unos cabellos morenos de su frente suavemente y dejando la palma descansar ahí.

El contacto, frío por el ambiente pero vivo, era de cierto modo relajante para el discípulo y deseó que no se moviera, a pesar de que las gotas salpicaban sus parpados y mejillas al deshacerse en esa piel. Jesús lo secó con movimientos distraídos ayudándose de su otra mano y la manga de su ropa, delineando inconscientemente sus facciones, hasta que la yema de sus dedos rozó los finos labios y éstos se abrieron en un suspiro, sobresaltándolo.

A pesar de que Judas había sido criado en el seno de una mujer afectuosa, pocas veces había experimentado semejante sensación de intimidad. Sin embargo, no rechazó la cercanía e incluso le pareció agradable la vacilante caricia alrededor de su boca y luego en su mejilla afiebrada.

Creyó escuchar un tenue murmullo pidiendo que lo perdonara, antes de que la boca de su maestro lo cubriera delicadamente, como si temiera romperlo de otra manera. Era un beso dubitativo, un roce que esperaba alguna oposición de su parte, la más mínima señal de que no deseaba eso y él se apartaría dócilmente. Pero ninguna señal de esas sucedió, en cambio percibió el mentón de Judas alzarse hacia él, al tiempo que los labios pretendían envolver los suyos débilmente.

Lo cierto era que el convaleciente no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo registraba que había un calor ajeno a su fiebre en ese gesto y no deseaba abandonarlo. Jesús profundizó un poco más el beso ante su aceptación, aún de forma cautelosa, tanteando sus posibilidades, y, al cabo de un rato, él fue el que casi se echó hacia atrás cuando notó una lengua que lo buscaba insistente y una mano luchando por alcanzar su rostro para atraerlo más hacia sí.

A la mañana siguiente, Judas recordaba que había despertado con los rayos del sol dándole en pleno rostro y que se hallaba solo en la habitación. Su fiebre y malestar habían desaparecido por completo.

* * *

_¿Opiniones?_


	2. Tormenta y piel

_Sí, esto continúa y, si tengo tiempo, continuará por un largo tiempo más. La razón por la que está calificada esta historia como "terminada" es que cada fic es un one-shot, es decir, cada uno está terminado por sí mismo._

Dado mi deseo de mantenerme lo más alejada posible de los exámenes que aguardan, hoy les traigo ronda doble.

Gracias a todos los que comentaron y leyeron^^

* * *

**Tormenta**

Fue un mal día para decidir ir de pesca. La tormenta arreciaba sobre sus cabezas, empapando cada cabello de sus cabezas y cada porción de piel, estremeciendo las aguas furiosamente. Los cinco apóstoles a bordo del bote intentaban aferrarse a los bordes, pero todo pronosticaba que pronto acabarían volteándose. Judas notaba con creciente horror el cómo sus dedos insistían en resbalar por la superficie de madera.

—¡Maestro! —vociferó Pedro de repente, elevando su voz a fuerza de pura desesperación.

Simón y Judas, por ser los más cercanos, fueron los únicos que pudieron oírle sobre el estruendo de las olas chocando y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el mismo punto que su compañero. A través de la lluvia, los tres hombres divisaron allá en la orilla una figura, inconmovible ante la excitación de la naturaleza como si fuera parte de ella. Jesús los observaba parado sobre tierra firme, y a pesar de todo, Judas creyó distinguir una sombra de tristeza en su rostro. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué no los ayudaba? Había resucitado muertos y curado leprosos. ¿Por qué no se movía?

—¡Maestro, ayúdenos! —pidió a gritos Simón, haciendo de coro a las palabras de Pedro.

—¡Maestro!

Judas se veía incapaz de gritar con ellos. En parte por el asombro y en parte porque el pánico se estaba ensañando con los latidos de su corazón, casi ensordeciéndolo a todo cuanto le rodeaba. Y aunque no hubiera sido así, quizá tampoco los habría acompañado. Jesús sabía que estaban en peligro, y pese a los ruegos, no hacía nada al respecto.

—¡Sálvennos, maestro! —se unió Felipe, sujetándose desde el otro extremo del bote.

A su lado Juan estaba petrificado y sus grandes ojos cafés daban muestras de horror. "Haz algo", pensó Judas viendo cómo las piernas del joven temblaban incontrolablemente. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron en medio del caos, comprendió que el muchacho estaba llorando. Él también se había percatado de que gritar no serviría.

Sintiendo pena por el miembro más joven, Judas se giró para mirar de nuevo a Jesús. Si tenían que morir en esos momentos, prefería aquella visión más grata. Aunque los estuviera traicionando. Sin embargo, algo pasó.

Mientras luchaba contra los constantes bamboleos, su propio miedo y el agua por mantenerse en pie, tuvo la certeza de que Jesús lo miraba a su vez. Pero ya no con pena, si no con esa sonrisa tan sabia y curiosa. Había visto esa sonrisa otras veces y siempre después de ser pronunciadas una de sus famosas parábolas. "¿Tú lo entendiste, Judas?", decía sin palabras.

Y Judas lo entendió. Vaya si lo entendió.

—Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre…—comenzó a recitar, convirtiéndose en mudo para el resto del mundo. El frío le tenía los labios casi entumecidos, pero continuó rezando al tiempo que la sonrisa de su maestro se acrecentaba—. Amén.

La lluvia se detuvo en el acto. Las aguas se calmaron como un mantel que se despliega sobre la mesa y las nubes empezaron a tornarse menos oscuras. Atrás de él, Judas oyó el cuerpo de Juan derrumbándose en el suelo, jadeando.

—Gracias al cielo —suspiró Felipe llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Simón.

—¡Maestro! —exclamó Pedro y los demás no tardaron en descubrir por qué lo hacía.

Todos, excepto Juan, vieron con absoluta estupefacción a su maestro caminar parsimoniosamente hacia ellos. Los pies descalzos dejaban huellas de ondas a su paso pero parecían andar sobre un camino de tierra. Cuando ya se encontraba lo bastante cerca, simplemente se detuvo. El humedecido cabello, negro y encrespado, se le pegaba a la frente y sus manos permanecían estrechadas al frente en paciente solemnidad. No hizo caso de la maravilla que despertaba a los otros y ninguno se atrevió a apremiarle para que se subiera con ellos. Era evidente que no hacía ninguna falta.

—¿Por qué me han hablado como a un hombre? —preguntó Jesús. Al oírle, Juan alzó los ojos del suelo y parecieron hacerse dos veces más grandes al percatarse de desde dónde hablaba—. ¿No van a responder?

—Maestro —dijo Pedro con labios temblorosos—, no comprendo a qué te refieres.

—Han pedido mi ayuda a gritos como a cualquier hombre —señaló Jesús—. ¿Por qué se han olvidado de cómo les he enseñado a hablarme cuando quieran que mi Padre los escuche? ¿No les he enseñado acaso que a Él deben buscarlo?

Los discípulos no supieron responderle. Judas distinguió la culpa en sus rostros, así como también algo que a él era muy familiar: orgullo herido. Ellos eran los apóstoles del Hijo del Hombre, los más iluminados entre los hombres, y en una prueba habían fallado miserablemente.

Ninguno quiso abrir la boca ni siquiera para preguntar por qué los había salvado. Más tarde llegarían a la conclusión de que su maestro no lo hubiera permitido de otro modo. Nunca supieron que, de no ser porque uno de ellos recordó la oración, todos habrían perecido.

* * *

**Piel**

A veces no los recibían en sus casas. A veces un pueblo se negaba a darle alojamiento al montón de locos que afirmaban hacer milagros en nombre del Señor de los cielos. Y cuando eso sucedía, a aquel montón de locos no les quedaba más remedio que acampar al aire libre. Algunos dormían sobre viejas prendas de vestir y otro dentro de una carpa ya superpoblada. Encendían fogatas utilizando palos y ramas, y cocinaban los peces que atrapaban en ellas.

El aroma que desprendían los frutos de su empresa extasiaron los sentidos de los cinco apóstoles, que habían pasado por tan mala experiencia, Sentados cerca del fuego, a la espera, bañados por la luz de un atardecer próximo, agradecían estar en tierra firme.

En medio de semejante calma, Judas sintió que le tocaban el hombro y reconoció a la persona en el acto. La mano que percibía era una delgada, áspera y cálida. Sin mediar palabras, Judas se resignó a abandonar el delicioso aroma en pos de su maestro. Los demás no les dieron más que una fugaz mirada. Para ellos se había vuelto normal que Jesús decidiera tener una charla privada con cualquiera de sus acompañantes.

De modo que cuando Pedro los vio perderse detrás de una gran roca, a orillas del mar, le asaltó el recuerdo de lo sucedido y se alivió porque hubiera pasado.

Jesús continuó caminando hasta sentarse sobre un tronco abandonado al otro lado de la gran roca. Judas, imaginando que venía la hora de un nuevo sermón, lo imitó desde el suelo. Sin embargo Jesús negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía.

—Te quiero a mi lado, Judas.

Esto extrañó un poco al discípulo pero obedeció sin replicar. No obstante, la cercanía de Jesús sí logró turbarlo en su interior. No habían estado así desde que se besaran en medio de aquella terrible fiebre que lo había atacado dos semanas atrás.

Gran parte del motivo se debía al deseo loco que le había nacido la mañana después, y volvía a reclamar su lugar en su mente impetuosamente. El deseo inconfesable de sentir de nuevo esa cálida esencia de cuando sus labios se unieron. No porque significaran la salvación, si no porque significaba cuerpo, vida y peso de un hombre. Un hombre que lo amaba. Como a todos, incluso sus enemigos.

—Me alegro que tú lo buscaras, Judas —dijo Jesús, contemplando abstraído la despedida del sol al mundo—. De todos sólo tú entendiste que como hombre únicamente puedo hacer lo que los hombres.

Las aguas, apenas movidas por una brisa mansa, rozaban tranquilas los bordes del tronco mientras eran teñidas de naranja por el cielo. Sin palabras, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos lo observaron. Lo observaron y Judas se sintió feliz. Cuando el escenario de las nubes empezó a volverse de un morado oscuro y el sol había desaparecido por el horizonte, Jesús se levantó y permaneció de pie en los bordes del mar. El milagro de caminar sobre él había concluido y todo desde los tobillos hacia abajo desapareció de la vista de Judas.

—Deberías intentarlo —sugirió Jesús sin volverse, abriendo los brazos como si recibiera la calma a su alrededor en su interior.

Judas miró a un punto más lejano, allá donde él y sus compañeros estuvieron, y pensó que de desde esa misma posición Jesús les había expresado su tristeza. Ahí, a la angustiosa espera de que alguien recordara a Quien lo había traído y por Quien obraba, en lugar de concentrarse por el hombre que los veía.

"Si lo hubiera llamado como a un ser de carne y hueso", razonó Judas, "hubiéramos muerto". Siendo así, determinó, tal vez debería dejar de considerarlo como tal.

—¿No te apetece? Muy bien —dijo Jesús con serenidad y se puso en cuclillas.

Daba la impresión de que iba a recoger una piedra, quizá para dar ejemplo de una parábola que deseaba enseñarle, y aguardó ensimismado en la noche que avanzaba, amargado por su descubrimiento. Sin embargo tuvo que olvidarse de eso en el momento que un chorro de agua helada dio con su rostro.

—Me pareció que necesitabas refrescarte.

Jesús hablaba entre risas. Oírle así era como escuchar a un niño exento de maldad divertirse. Un niño que hacía pájaros de barro para darles vida porque no tenía amigos con los cuales jugar y caminaba sobre el agua. Todo esto los apóstoles lo sabían, reconocían el cambio que se producía, y se desconcertaban.

Judas estuvo a punto de indignarse, pero acabó rindiéndose a la risa contagiosa. Sólo un poco. Luego corrió con las manos haciendo un cuenco y las hundió en el agua.

—Tú luces sediento —repuso, lanzándosela a su vez.

Olvidándose de que era hombres que rozaban la treintena, que eran discípulo y maestro, continuaron empapándose mutuamente y riendo, mientras la luna los alumbraba y su brilla perlado ondulaba alrededor de sus movimientos. En algún momento Jesús no logró detenerse bien en la arena mojada y en consecuencia cayó sentado, produciendo un gran chapoteo.

—Vaya —dijo simplemente y se echó a reír.

Judas se quedó asombrado. No podía creer que acabara a Jesús tropezarse para después reírse de sí mismo. Lo había visto hacerlo una vez cuando entretenía a los niños, pero supuso que fue para diversión de ellos y no porque fuera posible que perdiera el equilibrio.

—Tú ganas —admitió Jesús levantando las manos a modo de rendición, dejando aun más turbado al otro hombre.

¿Él, Judas, ganaba? ¿Él? Se sintió como en una pesadilla y se preguntó en qué momento había entrado en ella. Él no podía haberle ganado al Hijo del Hombre y éste no podía haber perdido. De repente tomó conciencia de que estaba empapado, hacía frío y le recorrió un escalofrío.  
La sonrisa de Jesús se desvaneció. Una sincera preocupación ocupó su lugar, volviéndolo más grave, ya no un niño.

—¿Por qué la angustia?

Judas se preguntó si era angustia lo que sentía.

—No se supone que pierdas.

—¿Por qué?

Una pregunta tan simple, dicha casi con ingenuidad. La respuesta, por otro lado, se percibía como algo demasiado complejo. Si decía que su maestro no debía perder contra ningún hombre en un inocente juego, ¿no sería lo mismo a negar su humanidad? Y si aceptaba que podía tropezarse y reírse de eso, ¿dónde quedaba la divinidad?

—No lo sé —Esa era la única respuesta que se le ocurría.

Jesús, con el semblante empalidecido por la luna, sonrió con afecto y alzó la mano en su dirección. Ahora le estaba pidiendo ayuda para levantarse. Judas consoló su ánimo pensando que a lo mejor fuera verdad que nadie sobre la tierra era capaz de entenderlo. Agarró esa extremidad áspera que le había devuelto la vista a los ciegos, las piernas a los parapléjicos, la salud a los apopléjicos… y ésta tiró de él hacia abajo. Sorprendido, Judas apenas si logró evitar chocar contra su maestro en su caída. Quedó arrodillado frente a él, con las piernas hundidas en el agua. Jesús sonreía de buen humor ante su expresión desconcertada.

—No todo lo que hago es lo que se supondría —repuso el maestro con suavidad, dejando posar una mano sobre su mejilla—. En eso consiste la libertad de los humanos.

Parecía triste mientras lo decía, mientras lo decía y lo acariciaba en el rostro, reconfortándole a él.

"Tú no eres libre, Jesús" pensó Judas y esto le apesadumbró más de lo que esperaba. Y es que se daba cuenta que ser considerado el líder de un montón de locos y ser desterrado de pueblos no era algo que Jesús hubiera elegido, si no por lo cual había nacido. Nunca había sentido tanta compasión por ningún hombre. A diferencia de cualquiera, Jesús sencillamente no tenía opción. "Lo siento"

—Todos los hombres son libres —la voz de Jesús se convirtió en susurro y el consuelo de su contacto de alejó, junto a la calidez y el cuerpo de su dueño.

Junto a la carne y la humanidad. Todo tan humano y desconcertantemente divino que su ausencia dejaba entrar al frío y la noche. Judas prefería el sol.

No todo lo que Jesús hacía era lo que se suponía, porque también era humano. Podía reír a carcajadas, enojarse como todos y lamentarse. Pero por la forma en que su postura se tensó no se esperaba que Judas se adelantara a buscar la vida en sus labios. No se echó hacia atrás mientras los brazos de Judas le rodeaban los hombros, y poco a poco se relajó mientras se acercaba. Besando, acariciando, buscando más carne. Encontrando al humano.

* * *

_Lo de los pájaros de barro no es cosa mía. No recuerdo si fue el evangelio de Felipe o de Tomás, pero en uno de esos se mencionaba que Jesús los hacía por diversión de niño. Por otro lado, lo de Jesús adulto comportándose como niño lo saqué del evangelio de Judas. Y supongo que no tengo que explicar lo de caminar sobre el agua._

_Una persona en slasheaven, donde también publico esta historia, dijo algo sobre que, por mucho que pueda gustarnos el slash, debe haber límites. Según el mensaje, Jesús estaba fuera de esos límites y por ende esta historia le ofendía. Sin duda no es la única, y no me molesta que me lo hagan saber, pero debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo. Para empezar, no entiendo por qué sugerir que Jesús pueda ser homosexual o que le importa bien poco el sexo de la gente pueda ser ofensivo. Eso para mí equivale a afirmar que la homosexualidad o la bisexualidad es algo denigrante, y eso es absurdo. El gusto por cierto sexo no debe determinar nuestra personalidad, ni creo que influya en lo más mínimo en todo el bien que Jesús ha hecho. Pero, claro, yo hablo por mí. Allá cada quien con lo que quiera pensar._


End file.
